Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an inflator device.
An inflator device of this kind can be used to inflate a tire or the like fitted with an inflator valve, for example.
An aim of the present invention is to propose an inflator device using a compressed gas cylinder or cartridge that is compact, light, easy to manufacture and therefore capable of industrialization at low cost.
The inflator device of the invention is easy to transport and, in the case of a device suitable for inflating a tire of a two-wheel vehicle, in particular one in which the rear wheel is driven by pedals, it can be put in a pocket.